Because of various health conditions, certain individuals may not correctly understand or visualize various alphabets, letters, numbers, symbols, or the like (collectively referred to herein as “characters”). For example, when using a conventional QWERTY keyboard, the letter ‘m’ may appear to the user as a ‘w’ and vice versa. This can lead to incorrect input when the user types on the keyboard, and consequently confusing spellings, wordings, and statements that may not make sense to others on the receiving end of communications.